


All Tied Up

by Aviss



Series: The Other Spies [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - James Bond Fusion, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: Jaime finally managed to get the handcuffs opened at the same time the door was kicked almost off its hinges. Perfect timing.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: The Other Spies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784185
Comments: 30
Kudos: 104





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> One could say this came to life thanks to a certain thirst discord channel and the barrage of Nik gifs and photos, especially the ones from the L'oreal photoshoot.
> 
> https://www.thefashionisto.com/nikolaj-coster-waldau-2018-loreal-paris-men-expert-ambassador/
> 
> I just couldn't help myself.

Jaime finally managed to get the handcuffs opened at the same time the door was kicked almost off its hinges. Perfect timing. 

He leaned back on the chair he had been tied to not one minute previous, lacing his fingers behind his head with an insolent smile on his face as if he was just lounging instead of waiting for rescue. "You're late, I was getting bored."

Even in the dim light spilling inside from the rest of the warehouse, it was easy to see Tarth's disgruntled expression, her blue eyes narrowed. She looked him over, cataloguing everything the way a trained operative always did the moment they entered a room. She saw the torn jacket on the corner of the room, his opened tie and the faint marks it had left around his neck and the blood on his white shirt. He still had his trousers on, all his limbs, and most of his blood inside his body, nothing but a thin trail from his temple and his split lip slowly dripping on his once-pristine shirt. 

All in all, this was the best condition he had ever finished a mission. Even if it technically wasn't one of his.

"Then you should have just gone on your date with Pia," Tarth said, voice low and irritated. Jaime's smirk grew. "She was devastated you stood her up."

Jaime shrugged. "Not by choice, I never stand up a beautiful lady." He knew better than that, had been brought up with manners and one never knew when he was going to need another favour from Pia. 

He had intended to pamper her for a night of champagne and expensive dinner, and leave as friends. He had been taken unawares by the people he was investigating on his way to the restaurant, a rookie mistake or the consequences of being too long out of the game. 

"I wouldn't know," Tarth replied primly, turning her back on Jaime to leave the office where his captors had conducted their interrogation. Or tried to, they had been interrupted as they were getting started. 

He stood up, rotating his wrist to regain circulation on his hands and feeling his way around his injuries which were surprisingly minimal, and followed her outside of the room. Tarth cast a look at him, focusing on his empty hands, leaned down and grabbed a gun from her ankle holster to hand it to Jaime. "That one is not coded to me."

Jaime nodded his thanks and trailed after her as she moved, incredibly silent for a woman as big as she was, around the warehouse and towards the other offices. On the ground, he saw the bodies of the guys that had taken him, all of them with just one bullet wound. Jaime wouldn't admit this out loud, but in the past two weeks since he came back from retirement he had grown to respect and even admire this hulking beast of a woman that had taken his old job. She was good, better than good. She would have given Jaime a run for his money in his prime, and after so long in retirement and so many years out of the game, Jaime was past his prime. 

Since the day she had warned him off her case, sitting in his hotel room calm and composed, her gun never wavering from him, Jaime had seen her a few more times, always with the same serenity, always staring at Jaime with those bright eyes. She was keeping tabs on him and wasn't bothering to hide it. She would be impossible to miss, tall and blond and blue-eyed, wearing suits perfectly tailored to her strong body and high heels to emphasize her height. 

The first time she had looked down on him, that day in his room, Jaime had felt a low simmer of pure want in his belly that he'd thought all but extinguished after Cersei's betrayal. It was still there now, seeing how she moved, the confidence in her step and the firm line of her shoulders and spine. There was something more there, she had given him a loaded weapon and wasn't constantly checking her six, was trusting him to do it. 

Trusting him not to put a bullet in her brain with her own gun, too.

There were two offices at the far end of the warehouse, both of them empty but with computers that looked bought in the past decade. This was what they needed, where he had suspected he would find proof of Cersei's fingers in all kinds of pies, and where Jaime would have ended anyway without Tarth's help, though she had made it much faster and lot less painful. It was hard to slip off your handcuffs when being beaten and surrounded by guys that want you dead, he knew because he'd done it before.

"I'll take the right," Tarth said with a tiny nod in that direction.

Jaime went left and entered the office. The computer was a bust, the monitor was clunky and had too much dust on top to have been used in ages. Everything in the office was old and dusty with the exception of the handle of one drawer. Jaime opened it and saw a shiny laptop inside, he took it and went to the other office. 

Tarth had the computer on and was transferring information onto a drive, looking impatiently at the monitor and at the door. "I have the data," she said tapping her earpiece. Of course she was wearing one, and Jaime would bet anything the person on the other end was Catelyn Stark herself. "Yes, I also have him."

"Give my love to Cat," Jaime said just to be obnoxious.

"Ten minutes." Tarth pocketed the drive. "You can do that yourself, you're coming with me."

"Am I?" he said, gesturing with the gun she had given him. 

It was an empty gesture, he wasn't going to shoot his saviour.

She knew that. "Yes, you are. Cat wants a word with you," she said with an eye roll. "With this, we have enough to get your sister a one-way ticket to the kind of prison that doesn't appear on any written records. "

The old impulse, the one to kill to protect his sister and their secret reared its ugly head and Jaime clenched his fists and his jaw, pushing it down. Cersei had sold him out before leaving him surrounded by enemies in a foreign country, not only that but she had been selling state secrets she took from him while he was an active operative, and had fucked her way through the Summer Islands until she had enough power to come back and establish herself as one of the main figures of the underworld. 

It turned out she had been enough for him to be happy, even when he missed his job. He had not been enough for her, had been nothing more than a stepping stone on her climb towards power.

"Good," he finally managed to choke past his gritted teeth.

He followed Tarth outside, mentally counting the bodies they walked past. "You came on your own?" he asked, a thread of admiration in his voice after the seventh body. 

She had done that fast enough that no alarm had been raised. Impressive.

"Yes, Pia called me in tears because you had left her waiting." They arrived at the car parked outside the warehouse. "I checked your tracker and knew I had to come to rescue your ass."

"My tracker," Jaime parroted, his brows climbing up his forehead.

She gave him a smirk that looked uncommonly good on her face and Jaime was shocked to realize he had underestimated her. 

"You didn't think I was in your hotel room the other night just to greet you." She stopped abruptly and Jaime almost collided against her. Tarth took a step forward, bringing them close enough he could feel her breath on his face and the heat of her body. He looked at her blue, blue eyes, warmed with amusement, and wondered whether she intended to kiss him. He wondered whether he would stop her. She didn't, what she did was lift her free hand and move it under the fold of his shirt collar, sliding from one side to the other, pressing just lightly enough for Jaime to feel the brush of the pad of her finger. When she removed it there was a very thin and very transparent film over her finger. "I put this on all your clothing, one of Pia's best inventions. I knew you weren't going to stay away from this, I might as well use you while you trampled your way through my investigation. It kept them from seeing me."

Jaime wanted to be outraged but he was too breathless and feeling too hot for it, he also wanted to laugh, something he hadn't felt since Cersei left. He gave himself over to it, chuckling all the way to the car where he climbed on the passenger side without fuss. He had been outsmarted well and proper, he had definitely been retired for too long.

Maybe it was time for him to come out of retirement, he had nothing better to do and was too young to let himself die. 

He was a bit rusty, that was true, but with the right training he would be back in top form in just a couple of months. And he'd missed this, had missed the thrill of the chase and the adrenaline rush of a fight, had missed having people who got his back. He looked at the woman by his side during the short ride back, her absolute focus on the road and her economy of movement, and realized that she had had his back in a way no other agent had before. Not even when he was an active operative.

She was a good 007, there was no doubt of that. She might even be better than him. 

It would be fun to work with her.

"You know, Tarth," he said as they arrived into the office and took the lift to the top floor. Catelyn Stark would be waiting for them in her office, and if Jaime knew anything about her, she would either have a job offer or another pair of handcuffs for him. If it was the handcuffs, though, Tarth would have made sure to get her gun back. "I believe you said you'd shoot me if I got in the way of your investigation."

"There's still time, Lannister," she replied, one eyebrow arched, her incredible eyes alight with mirth and her lip quirking up. "I'm sure you'll do something to get yourself shot soon enough."

Of that, Jaime had no doubt.

...


End file.
